Electrostatic microphones are known in the art. Perhaps the most widely used electrostatic microphone is the electret condenser microphone. An electret condenser microphone uses a piece of electret, which is a permanently charged material, and behaves as a capacitor. Variations in air pressure produced by sound waves change the capacitance of the electret-charged capacitor, thus the permanent charge creates corresponding variations of the voltage across the capacitor. The voltage is then amplified to produce an electric signal corresponding to the sound waves.
The proliferation of very small battery operated devices as well as the proliferation of wireless personal area networking (WPAN) and wireless body area networking (WBAN) create a demand for communication methods consuming very low power.
There is thus a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system for low power operation of electrostatic microphones, and particularly electret condenser microphones, that overcomes the abovementioned deficiencies.